


A Long Time Coming

by Peter_B_Parker



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_B_Parker/pseuds/Peter_B_Parker
Summary: You and Tom have been family friends ever since you met at Primary school, along with Zendaya and Harrison. Your name is Katie and you have just turned 21. You live with Harrison, Tom and Zendaya in your flat in London. You have been playing Morgan stark in the avengers since you were 5 and recently Tom has been playing Spiderman. What happens when the Russo Brothers tell you about Morgan and Peters relationship and what does that mean for yours and Toms?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic so no judgement please, I'm really open to do requests and any other ideas so leave them in the comments. There is some time continuity errors due to creative liberty but I hope it makes sense and you all enjoy it!

'And cut! That was amazing Katie. Take five everyone' As I walked off set I witnessed the beaming faces of my closets friends, I was greeted by praise from them, praise I knew to be honest and truthful making the praise more gratifying. 'Thanks everyone, I kinda stuck the landing though' I said much to their surprise.'Nooooooo Katie' said Zendaya 'It was crazy good!' Zendaya always gave me honest feedback which is why we have been friends for so long, that's something I really value from people is their honesty. 'don't you think Tom?' Zendaya asked Tom. He immediately blushed, becoming flushed and awkward. It reminded me of the first time I met him.

FlashBack........

'I'd like to welcome to the class miss Katie Richardson, I hope everyone shows her how great our school is' as I was introduced I scanned the class looking for Zendaya.( I had missed the first day of school because of Annie. I was performing Annie on Broadway, which is how I met Zendaya. She came to watch the show and my mom and her mom became close during one of the performances and she introduced me to Zendaya and we've been friends ever since. When my mom decided to move back to London where she had studied I was devastated that I would never see Zendaya again. Zendaya's mom decided join us and we've been here ever since. ) I saw Zendaya sitting next to this curly brown haired boy, his smile lit up the room as he talked to this blonde haired boy next to him. 'Katie you can sit next to Zendaya as I'm aware you two know each other' 

This first lesson went past quick, however I felt constant eyes on me throughout the class. I assumed it was because I was new, but the eyes felt warm and inviting not malicious. As the lesson finished it was time for break, I walked to the door when I felt a tug on my arm. 'hey I'm Tom' the tug said, he had the most rich British accent I had ever heard.'You're new here right?' he said. 'yep I'm new', 'can I show you around?'. he cheeks blushed as if he was nervous to ask, he was not scared of me rather scared of the answer. This answer meant that we carried on our friendship right up to this day. 

FlashForward......

'Beautiful' he muttered. 'thanks Tom' I smiled back at him.'okkkkk' Harrison said awkwardly ' lets go home'. "sounds like a great idea Haz, just let me go get changed' I said as I walked away and once again I could feel those eyes on me and I was back to feeling the way I felt when I first met Tom.


	2. Pizza and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna add nicknames for each character:  
> Harrison=Haz  
> Zendaya=Z  
> Robert Downey junior=Rdj
> 
> As it will make it easier for me to type.

'Hey do you wanna watch a film?' Harrison asked Tom when we got home. We all looked at the time, 9:31pm, 'of course' Tom replied like a kid who was just asked if he wanted to go to Disneyland. 'what film?' Z questioned, we all looked intently at each other. We have movie nights a lot so it becomes difficult to choose a film that we all enjoy and haven't seen too much. 'how about avengers?' Haz asked 'we all know we have cute young Katie in that film' 'Guys it's embarassing!' you complained.

You starred in avengers when you were 5, you and Rdj became really close especially when your dad died. He became your father figure so it was amazing having him in your life from such a young age.

'you look really cute in it Katie' tom explained 'so its a yes from me!'

'definite yes' Z replied

'3 yeses, Katie I think you're going to be outnumbered here' 

'fine I guess if we have to' secretly you loved watching avengers, you've loved the avengers for years. Your dad read you comics when you were a baby and you've loved them ever since. Spiderman was always your favourite which is why It came as such a surprise when you looked on instagram.

FlashBack......

You were home alone with tom watching your favourite spiderman film, the amazing spiderman 2, whilst scrolling through instagram. You were leaning on tom who was stroking Tessa, this was a common activity you two do. Toms arm over you holding you tight, he watched the film with such intent and amazement.( Spiderman was his favourite superhero too so when you were younger you stayed up late just the two of you, pretending to be Peter and Mj.) Whilst scrolling you stumbled on the marvel instagram, an account you've followed for years, the post said 'click the link in our bio to see who the next spiderman is', without interrupting toms amazement you chose just to click on the link without even bringing it up. When you saw toms name you jumped up with a gasp.

'Katie what's wrong?' tom said worried he did something

'you.......you......your....'you said struggling to find the words

'Katie you're scaring me what's wrong?'

'YOURE THE NEW SPIDERMAN!'

'I'm what?'

'your the new spiderman, I didn't even know you auditioned! why didn't you tell me' you said as joy filled your heart

'Surprise?'

'oh my god I can't believe you Thomas how long have you known that you're Peter Parker aka the love of my life. You dick!' you said in a playful manner

'I swear as you knew I knew, I haven't even got a call from my agent'

'congratulations!' you said as you hugged tom, feelings filled his heart that he had never experienced before. You two had hugged before but never like this, the hug was more romantic than you two had ever experienced together. As you broke your hug the two of you lingered, the linger lasted merely a few seconds but for the two of you it felt like days, no years. Tom knew this was his time, this was the time he should tell you how he felt about you, how he has always felt about you. But he broke the linger to call his agent. He knew that his feelings would ruin everything, your friendship meant more to him than the way he wanted to kiss you. The way he wanted to call you his, and the way he wanted to hold you. Soon after he called his agent, he called his family and Haz and Z. You just watched him with such pride, tom ever so often looking back at you with a smile. Almost an apologetic smile as if he was sorry he ruined movie night. But that smile brought butterflies into your stomach, butterflies you quickly pushed away.

FlashForward........

Z ordered pizza and Haz went to buy some beers leaving you and tom alone. 'tom?'

'yes Katie' he turned to face you leaving less than a few centimetres between you.

'can I borrow one of your hoodies pleaseeeee' 

'oh yes you know where they are' he said slightly disappointed which confused you.

'thanks Tommy' you said knowing it would cheer him up.

TOMS POV 

'tom?' you heard Katie call your name from behind you. every time she calls your name your heart lifts, she said it in such a way as if she was going to tell you something important.

'yes Katie' you say, maybe this is it, maybe she's telling you how she feels. You turn to face her realising how close the two of you are, your heart is beating fast, skipping every beat.

'can I borrow one of your hoodies pleaseeeee' You heart sinks, realising how she'll never tell you how she feels because she only sees you as a friend. She'll only ever see you as a friend.

'oh yes you know where they are' you reply hoping she sees the pain in your eyes. But no she just replies with

'thanks Tommy' her nickname for you is like a sucker punch in the stomach and a knife in the heart. 

 

10 mins later.....

Haz and Z come back with the food and drinks. You grab a beer and sit on the couch, Katie comes over to sit down. She sits on your lap giving you a smile as to say thank you. That smile will forever make anything she does or says ok, its your weakness. As you think about the power she has over you, you become tense. She notices your tense manner, you feel her trying to calm you down. She grabs onto your hand pulling your arm over her and she rests it on her hip. And you're gone.

KATIES POV

You go to sit down and smile at tom saying thank you through your eyes. You sit down on his lap and notice he's tense, you question his tenseness but decide that its tom. If he wanted to tell you why, he would. Thats the type of bod you two have, you know everything about each other, you realise there's nothing you can do but try to calm him down. You grab his hand, its clamy, and you place it over your body on the hip away from him so his arm is fully surrounding you. And you're gone.


	3. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I wrote this chapter in first person. If everyone hates it please let me know, if not then I'll continue. I wanted to also say thank you to everyone reading it truly means a lot.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, I looked around me and recognised myself with my surroundings. I was on the sofa. I remembered the events of last night and a smile rose upon my face. I must have fallen asleep in Tom’s arms. This was not an irregular occurrence but one that made me feel butterflies in my stomach whenever I think about it. 

“You’re finally awake!” Tom exclaimed  
“oh my god what time is it?” I said nervously knowing I had to get ready for Shawn’s party tonight (BTW you’re friends with Shawn Mendes and have been for a few years, he went to school with your older brother. He has always had a thing for you that you were oblivious to. Tom isn’t.)

“Dont worry love its only 11. You’ve still got ages.” Tom said reassuringly.

I was getting ready with Z tonight for the party. Its not a super formal event but the paparazzi will be there so I’ve got to look semi decent. 

“oh few, watcha making there?” I asked tom as he was by the Pan pouring in mixture of some sort.  
“Pancakes?” He asked as if asking me if that was ok.  
“can I have some?” I asked pouting my lips, fluttering my eye lashes.  
“You didn’t make them, I did and only I can have them” Tom said in a childish tone. He turned around to flip the pancakes and as he turned back around to you to continue the conversation, “You bitch!” 

You threw the pancake mix directly in his face, making sure you rubbed it in his freshly washed hair. “Im gonna get you for this Katie Richardson!” Tom screamed as he chased you around the kitchen island trying to throw as much as he could at you. You retaliated throwing anything you could find in his way. You being the clumsy arsehole you are tripped and fell. You felt Tom quickly grab on to your hand trying to stop you from falling, causing him to fall with you. 

You both fell, him directly on top of you still holding your hand. His brown puppy dog eyes stared directly at you. You could feel his breathing quicken, his pupils dilate as he looks at the position you two are in. He looks as if he is going to say something, something important. You had known him long enough to tell when something is on his mind. He takes a deep breath in and prepares himself for the upcoming moments. He opens his mouth and…

“hey guys I’m ho- Oh shit I’m sorry am I interrupting something?!” Haz said as he enters the front door. As Toms face turned to look at haz you in one swift movement chuck the last of the pancake mixture on to toms head and push him off you.  
“Nope, I was just going for a shower.” You said looking back at toms disappointed face “just to let you know tom your pancakes are burning.” You said as you exit the room to go for your shower. As you leave you hear toms mix of “oh shit” and “fuck Harrison help mate”.

A few hours later….

TOMS POV

I look myself in the mirror, I decided to wear Katies favourite jumper of mine, black jeans and a black leather jacket. I’m not nervous for tonight just apprehensive. I see the way Shawn looks at Katie and I’m jealous because she looks that same way back at him. I know she does because thats how I look at her. Like she’s the only one in the world that I love, the girl I know I don’t deserve.

“Tom you ready mate?” I hear haz call out. Harrison’s the only person I’ve ever told about my feelings. He’s the only one who knows about how I truly feel about Katie, how I’ve always truly felt about her. I first told him in Reception that I thought she was beautiful but he laughed It off because of ‘cooties’. I then re-told him in year 3 and in year 6 and in year 9 when she got her first boyfriends and in Year 11 when that dick of a boyfriend cheated on her. And finally tonight after I saw Katie come out of her room.

“yep just coming!” I called back. I walked out to the hall way towards Harrison and we waited for Katie. 

“dude are you ready yet?” Haz called out to Katie, she had only been in her room getting ready for an hour but haz gets impatient.

“I’m here, I’m here. Calm your tits.” Katie said as she exited her room.

You know in the movies when the beautiful girl walks down the stairs in slow motion, thats EXACTLY how I watched Katie come out of her room. She had this velvet red dress on, that hung perfectly around every curve of her body. It was sexy yet subtle, elegant yet casual, I had never seen it before yet I felt as if it was the dress that I had always dreamed she wore. I could feel my heart race rapidly increasing, as if my heart was trying to leave my body to see the dress closer. I don’t love Katie because of her looks, I love her because of her facial expression at this very moment. She looked unsure and comprehensive as if she didn’t know how absolutely stunning she looked. She looked worried that it was too much or not enough. I just wanted to scream to her about how fucking gorgeous she looks. I wanted to tell the whole fucking world how amazing she was and how much I want her to be mine and look at me the way she looks at Shawn. Suddenly I felt a short dig in my side as Haz whispered that I had been staring. 

“what do you think?” Katie said, in the sweetest most humble way possible. It was if she wasn’t fishing for compliments instead truly asking us if the outfit was ok.

“amazing.Tom?” Harrison said trying to pull me out of the pure bliss that I was in. “Ummmmm yes…. Yes… yep… great.. good… can we go?” I stuttered.Quickly turning my head to hide my shame and red ridden face of embarrassment as we all headed for the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! Please leave any requests and I will try to do them asap


	4. Shawn's Party

TOMS POV

I opened the car door for Katie, I have always done this as my mum said that its the gentlemanly thing to do. She looked radiant tonight, I kept trying to catch a glimpse of her in the back seat, every so often looking up to the rear view mirror to catch a look. I had obviously done it too obviously as one time when I looked up I saw Katie’s beautiful brown eyes staring back at me, “Is something wrong Holland?” She said smugly “No Richardson nothings wrong I was just….. I thought I saw something in the boot” I said unsurely. “good coverup mate” Haz said quietly. I knew I couldn’t look at her in the car anymore as she would think I was weird or worse know that I liked her. 

Once we arrived at Shawn’s house I could feel my stomach start to ache knowing the upcoming events. I could hear the music blaring out of the modern house that was in front of me. I saw Haz knock on the door but felt as if I was not there, my mind was somewhere else. I couldn’t stop thinking about Katie. 

“Tom mate, you ok?” Haz said as I saw Katie and Shawn talking inside the house behind him “um yep yeh I guess so” I replied stuttering, wondering how I truly felt. I saw Katie and Shawn chatting, her hand occasionally touching his bicep. Flirting. I felt my body enter the house, “Tommmm” Shawn said absolutely wasted “Does everyone want a drink?” Shawn said addressing it to us new guests. At the same time Katie and I say “No thanks”. We immediately look at each other.

NARRATION

Tom and Katie look at each other, realising how in sync they are. This caused a laugh between the too. “We have an interview tomorrow” Katie explained to a very upset Shawn. Shawn grabbed Katies hand and pulled her into the dance floor, surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of guests. As she left Katie looked back at the lonesome boy she left behind apologetically. They danced for a few songs, Shawn definitely danced more than Katie. She felt like she was betraying Tom, not that she was they aren’t dating, this is not cheating. But yet all she wanted to do was to dance with Tom.  
So she did, she walked over to the boy who was looking awkward not talking to anyone. She grabbed Tom’s hand and said “Holland your looking boring”

“I do not Richardson, I’m just taking my time having a look around” He said blatantly lying, Katie knew Tom well enough to know when he was lying. Or so she thought.

“Well look on the dance floor you’ll look less stalkery”

Katie never let go of Tom’s hand whilst they talked, Tom could feel her soft hands grasping tightly onto his. This is all he wanted to do for the rest of his life, hold onto the girl he loves more than anything’s hand and never let go.

Katie dragged Tom onto the dance floor in a similar way that Shawn did previously. Except this time it was more gentle, romantic. As they walked past the thousands of people who were obviously off their heads (sorry its a British saying for very drunk) they felt the music change suddenly to a slow romantic song. Perfect by Ed Sheeran and Beyonce

Tom’s face blushed realising the song change, however Katie was completely unaffected as she saw nothing wrong with dancing together. They had danced to fast songs in their kitchen before so what is the difference. As they reached a gap in the people Katie quickly turned around to grab onto Tom’s neck, as she turned Tom completed the step he was about to take sso ended up very close to Katie. Their bodies touching, Tom’s hand subconsciously placed his hands on Katie’s hips. As Katie looked up to meet Tom’s eyes she could feel them both swaying to the song. 

Their eyes meet, as cheesy as it sounds it felt like they were the only one there. They felt the bodies around them disintegrate as if it was just them. The song felt as it lasted forever with no complaints from either of them. They could have happily lasted there for the entire night, or even the rest of their life.

It was in this moment that something sparked in Katies mind. As she looked at Tom she saw a different person in front of her, a person she had never seen in him before. She had always noticed how gorgeous Tom was and of course his amazing body but she has never noticed it in any more of a friend way. But this was different, she saw the handsome man in front of her, the man who made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

But she can’t feel this way, thats her best friend, practically her older brother. She couldn’t lead on her emotions she had to protect herself. So she left Tom on the dance floor and ran away as fast as she could.


	5. Her.

KATIE’S POV

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Whilst running I saw hundreds of people looking at me confused and afraid. And truthfully I agreed with them. I’ve only ever felt like that for guys I’ve liked in the past. But I can’t like Tom. I just can’t.

NARRATION

He leaned in closer for the kiss that he’d waited his whole life for, and she left. The girl of his dreams left him on the dance floor. In front of thousands of people. Tom was devastated and instantly made his way towards the bar. Fighting back the tears. He loved Katie more than she or anyone would ever know and his one chance he ruined. “Can I get a drink?” Tom announced to the guy behind the bar, “what do you want?” “the strongest drink you’ve got” Tom replied with pain in his eyes, this had hit him hard and the only one who would help would be Katie. Yet Harrison tried his best to help.

{ **Haz** Tom}

“ **hey mate** ” “Hey haz” “ **you ok?** ” “so you saw” “ **yeh that was fucking rough** ” “what did I do haz, what made her run?” Haz sensed the torture his friend was going through, the suffering his heart was under. “ **hey you know what?** ” “what” “ **that girl hasn’t stopped staring at you since you got here”** “really mate now, fucking now” “ **hey who said rebounds don’t help, give it a go and if she’s truly awful I’ll be back here** ” Tom reluctantly gave it a go. He just wanted something to numb the pain, whatever that could be. The girls name was Ella, not really his type but at this point he just wanted someone to look at him the way he looks at Katie.

KATIE’S POV

I eventually reached the end of Shawn’s house, which ended in a picturesque view of the city below. I sat on the edge of the stone and contemplated for what felt like hours until I was interrupted.

{ _Zendaya_ Katie}

“ _heya”_ “hi” “ _how are you feeling_ ” “truthfully confused, I just don’t know how feel” “ _why_ ” “well I felt something when we were dancing, something that makes me think I .. I..” “ _like Tom?_ ” “yes but I cant feel that way can I Z?” “ _girl are you serious, you and tom are practically a couple now, its totally normal to feel that way……… and I know I shouldn’t be telling you this but tom has had the biggest crush on you for like the last 15 years_ ” “what do I do?” “ _Tell him how you feel, that way tom knows to tell you how he feels and then you can figure it out between you two_ ” “are you sure?” “ _K i’ve never been more certain_ ”

NARRATION

Katie got up from the stone and made her way back into the house. She didn’t know what she was going to say or how she was going to say it but she knew that Zendaya was right. She had to give tom an explanation. She walked back to where she had left tom before. She looked around for a few seconds to see where tom had gone as she couldn’t see much over the thousands of people, she had only left a few minutes ago he couldn’t have gone far. As she’s looking she spots Harrison and makes her way towards him to ask where tom is. Harrison looks guilty and secretive as if he was hidingAs she walks closer the people around her move and she gets better look as to her surroundings. As she exits the crowds of people, one person moves out of the way. This one person was hiding the devastating truth that was unfolding at the bar. What Katie saw broke her heart worse than ever before.

It was Tom. Tom was kissing this girl who she didn’t even know. He looked at Katie as she looked at him, and got up holding Ella’s hand and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short, it really just was a necessary part of the story but I hope that it gets better.  
> By the way, Ella was not based on Elle - Tom's previous girlfriend - I recently feel out with this girl called guess what Ella so I thought it would be fun to include her.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry that its so short, I have loads of ideas for this story I was just trying to set the scene. Thanks for reading!


End file.
